The project involves studies on the interactions between sensitized lymphoid cells and target cells in animals exhibiting homograft immunity. These interactions are investigated under defined in vitro conditions. The inhibition of macrophage migration and the production of migration inhibitory factor are used as in vitro correlates for transplantation immunity. In addition, we are studying the effects of various immunosuppressive agents on cell mediated immunity to skin allografts.